


Jealous

by novacayne



Category: Attack on Titan, Captain levi - Fandom, Levi Ackerman - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin, lance corporal levi - Fandom
Genre: Captain - Freeform, Captain Levi, F/M, Humanity's Strongest, Levi - Freeform, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, heichou - Freeform, lance corporal, lance corporal levi - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novacayne/pseuds/novacayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi sees a comrade flirting with you and he does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

After a long day of training the new recruits, you were exhausted. Sitting down to finally eat was a welcome reward and, thankfully, the common area was clear and quiet.

“Hey, long day?” A voice from the doorway startled you and you looked up to see it was Liam. 

“You could say that.” You smiled as he sat down across from you.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. I just wanted to come and see how your day was going. It looked like you had a pretty rough go of it today.” Casually, he propped his elbows up on the table, crossing his arms as he leaned forward.

“It wasn’t unbearable. Though, it wasn’t pleasant either. I don’t know, these recruits just aren’t catching on as fast, I suppose. They’ll get there though. It’ll just take some longer days.” 

His gaze was gentle, but it intimidated you somehow. You glanced up from your food to catch his eyes and quickly reverted your eyes to your plate as you caught sight of his smile.

In your bout of shyness, you hadn’t noticed Levi enter. He took a step back, so that he remained out of sight and leaned against the doorway quietly.

“I don’t know how you remain so positive, given our circumstances. I mean, in this profession, you’re one in a million. Hell, you’re one in a million, period.” He sat up a bit, uncrossing his arms so that they laid out in front of you.

“Stop. You’re embarrassing me.” You couldn’t help but turn a deep shade of crimson as you shrunk away from him shyly.

“Why? It’s true. You’re, forgive the cheesiness, but you’re literally like a ray of sunshine. It’s so gloomy around here, but you’re always cheery and encouraging. Even after days like today. I admire that. You’re somethin’, (Y/N).” The back of his hand brushed against yours lightly.

“Harlock, your squad is out of their bunks and unable to be accounted for. Find them. Now.” Levi’s firm tone snapped through the air as he entered the room. Liam quickly rose and nodded affirmatively.

“I shall find them straight away, Captain.” He pressed his fist over his chest and exited swiftly as Levi leaned against a nearby wall.

“So, you and Liam, huh?” He folded his arms over his chest, staring down at the floor.

“What?” You shot him a perplexed expression, but he continued staring at the ground.

“All that. What’s that about? Seems he has a thing for you. It’s all right. There’s no rules against it, you know.” 

Finally, he lifted his gaze from the floor and leveled his eyes with yours. Immediately, you wished he hadn’t. He was so intense sometimes.

“I know, but I don’t look at him that way. He’s just a friend..”

“Oh. All right, then.” His tone sounded relieved for some reason. It was surprising, to say the least. 

“I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight, (Y/N).” Levi spun on his heel and made his way to the door.

“Wait.” The word escaped your lips before you could stop it. His boots fell quiet against the floor as he stopped and turned back around to face you.

“Yes?” His expressionless stare made you nervous, but curiosity got the best of you.

“Why are you asking about Liam?”

“I don’t know. For conversation’s sake?” He shrugged off the question, crossing his arms again as he leaned against the wall.

“You don’t make small talk. Nor do you care for gossip, even remotely. Are you..jealous?”

You could hardly believe you had the courage to ask, let alone to be that blunt. For a moment, you were supremely brave, the next, you were shaking in your socks as you and Levi exchanged conflicted expressions.

“I..am I what? Jealous? Of that shitty brat? No. Why should I be?“ After faltering for a rare moment, Levi regained his cool, but you knew you had to break it again.

“Levi, Captain, excuse me. But, I think we both know why. I’m not oblivious and neither are you. You’re very subtle, as am I, but I know I like you and I think you like me and, if that’s true, then you would be jealous of Liam.” You couldn’t tell who was more shocked by your speech, you or him.

“Wow. You’ve come a long way from being unable to look your superiors in the eye, haven’t you? Not exactly afraid to speak your mind now, hmm?” 

He moved away from the wall, coming closer to you, narrowing his eyes in that intimidating, but oh-so-exciting way as he spoke. 

“Can you blame me? I mean, he is correct. You’re not like the others. You’re unlike anyone I have ever met. He is what most of you brats would consider tall, handsome, skilled. It makes logical sense, the two of you. Pardon me for making that assumption. And yes, you are correct. I am jealous, but with good reason.” 

Stoic and hard-to-read as ever, Levi stood before you as you stared up at him, desperately searching for the bravery you just had a moment ago.

“No, you’re wrong. You have no good reason. He may like me. He could flirt all he wants, but I have no interest in Liam.”

“Oh no?” You smiled as you watched Levi’s ear perk up upon hearing the news.

“No. I do, however, think that you really are one of a kind. But, you aren’t great at picking up signs.”

“How do you mean?” He cocked his head to the side, puzzled by your criticism.

“I mean I like you. And you haven’t noticed. You’re hardly noticing now.” You couldn’t help hit giggle, which earned you a rare, but classic Levi smile in return.

“I suppose you’re right. Do you mean it though?” Taking a step forward, Levi stood in front of you as you rose from your seat.

“Yes, I mean it.” Your smile mirrored his as he leaned in closer to you.

“Well, then. In that case,” leaning in just barely a half inch from your face, he paused and then leaned back. “I guess we’ll have to work on my observance skills. Tomorrow. Be prepared to rise at dawn, (Y/L/N.)”

With a devilish smirk, Levi closed the distance and planted a chaste kiss on your lips before turning and exiting the room, leaving you stunned speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> Liam Harlock is an original character. 
> 
> Thanks to the anon on Tumblr for the request! :)


End file.
